Altered Paths
by lyricalrevelations7
Summary: Clark Kent is the newest teacher at the Xavier School for the Gifted. His past is more complex than the inhabitants of the school can imagine and he has left much behind. Will he find what he was looking for? Or will life torture him again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 하나, uno, een, ένας

Clark slowed down as he neared the gates of a large mansion. The mansion was even larger than his former friend Lex's. A long dirt road lead to the building and Clark easily saw trees lining the whole property, most likely for cover if what he heard was true.

He pressed the intercom and waited patiently for someone to answer. The intercom buzzed to life and a gruff male voice answered.

"Who're you?" the male asked.

"I'm Clark Kent, Xavier called me." he answered.

There was a long pause, "Okay Chuck said he was expecting you."

The gates opened and Clark sped inside on his motorcycle. As he slipped off his vehicle his old friend Xavier wheeled down a ramp.

"It's good to see you Clark." Xavier said with a smile.

He let out a smile, "I missed you too Charles."

"Please come in my friend." Chuck said as he gestured towards the door.

Clark helped his friend up the ramp and opened the door for him. When he entered the room a chorus of welcomes echoed throughout the entryway. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he looked at the large group of teenagers. High school hadn't been his favorite time...well ever. Young adults were just too spontaneous for Clark's calmer self.

The professor spoke up, "Students I'd like to introduce you to Clark Kent. He will be your newest teacher."

Clark shifted in his boots and nervously played with the zipper of his navy blue windbreaker. As the students introduced themselves to him, he gave them nervous smiles and shook their hands. After a while the gruff man from earlier who he learned was Logan lead him to his room. It was a spacious room with a king sized bed and a small desk in a corner. He laid on his bed and attempted to absorb everything that had happened.

Superman had left the Justice League mysteriously and now he was at this school in Bayville ready to be a teacher. He had left everything behind and brought only a duffel bag full of some clothes and money. Even his friend Bruce couldn't find him if he tried. There was no trail leading to him. The only thing that signaled his absence was a resignation letter sent to Dinah. There were so many heroes now and he was so much older. He had lived through so many different time periods. The people he loved died and he soon saw their children do the same.

It was selfish, but he was tired of being a hero. He had taken on several names but Clark Kent was his most common. Nobody remembered him though, they only knew Superman. Back in the day he had been the hero of the world. Now, so many different people had rose and taken on the mantle of heroes. The world didn't need Superman anymore, it just took him a while to realize that.

After talking with his old friend Charles Xavier, he had offered him a teaching position. He was reluctant at first but eventually came around to it. Chuck had just been a teenager when Clark had first met him. A young English boy who had incredible powers and it had greatly saddened him to learn what had happened to him years later. He had met Erik before he had gone off the rails. Maybe with the right words he could've helped the Jewish man. But Erik had let his hatred consume him and in the end it had made him an enemy. Sometimes he felt responsible for bad things that had happened. He should have done so much more than he did.

Logan walked in again and gave him a curious look. "Chuck says he wants you in his office."

"Okay thanks." Clark said as he got up and began walking there.

Before they entered the room Logan paused, "Is it true that you're..._old_ like me?"

"No matter how old you are, I'm probably older." he said wryly.

Before Logan could ask anything else, Clark walked past him inside the study. Xavier sat in his wheelchair and nodded at his arrival.

"You called?" Clark asked.

Chuck nodded, "Yes old friend. I just wanted to talk with you and the rest of the adults."

Right on cue, a silver haired woman walked into the study with beautiful grace. He could feel himself staring at her but could not force himself to stop. She was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. Even in a simple black shirt and jeans her body filled out perfectly. What really got Clark was her unmatched elegance, even Diana could not compare and she was a princess.

Charles smiled at his reaction, "Clark this is Ororo Monroe, but we usually call her Storm."

"Pleasure." Clark said as he shook her hand.

"Storm and Logan I want you to know that Clark is different than us." he said calmly.

Logan folded his arms, "Ain't we all mutants Chuck."

Clark spoke up, "I'm not a mutant actually, you probably know me as Superman."

The two adults looked shocked and shared an incredulous look. Logan recovered first but it was clear by the looks he was shooting him, that he was still curious. Storm folded her arms skeptically.

"You probably don't believe me, but I am Superman." Clark said in reply to their curious glances.

Professor nodded, "You see my friends Clark once rescued me when I was a young mutant with no guidance. He helped teach me control."

"I can vouch that Xavier here was just as wild as the teenagers at this school." Clark said with a smirk.

Logan chuckled, "I somehow find that hard to believe."

"Don't you have to take care of Metropolis?" Storm asked.

He shook his head, "There's plenty of heroes and they don't need me anymore."

"Clark told you because he doesn't like keeping secrets but I wish that you refrain from telling the students. That is something Clark must do on his own." Chuck said evenly.

"What's my job as teacher?" Superman asked.

Storm intervened, "You act as a sort of guide for the students in general."

"I'm not a good teacher." Clark said objectively.

Charles laughed loudly, "That's a lie Clark. You were the one who taught me how to control my powers when I couldn't."

"Well it wasn't easy to take control of my own powers. So I learned what things worked out best." he said modestly.

Chuck stared intently at him, "One of our student's has a laser projecting power like your own. He cannot control it so he has to wear ruby quartz sunglasses to hold it back. It's my hope that you can help him learn how to handle it."

"I'll try my best old friend." Clark promised.

Logan gave him a feral grin, "So you're pretty strong, huh? Let's see if you can beat my danger room record."

At Clark's quizzical look Storm answered, "It's a fighting simulation that we use to train here."

"So rest a bit Clark and after dinner you can see everyone's powers." Chuck told his oldest friend.

Everyone went their separate ways, but Storm lingered in Xavier's study.

"Yes, Storm?" Charles asked.

The weather witch shifted uncomfortably, "Why did you bring Clark here, the real reason?"

"As always nothing gets past you" he complimented. She gave him a pointed look.

Xavier sighed deeply, "Clark may be Superman but that is just one side of him. He, the man behind costume is even greater than the fictional man. I may seem old but he is older. The reason why his age does not hold him down is because Clark himself is not held down."

"He seems different than anyone I've ever met but he does not seem as old as you say." Storm relayed her thoughts.

The psychic looked amused at her, "Clark has lived a very interesting life. When I first met him he was a policemen in the London force. He has been a writer, teacher, architect, politician, leader, and as you know hero."

"I think I know how Clark must feel." Storm says understandingly.

"How so?"

She paused, "Clark lives through the lives of the people he loves. Everyone he loves will eventually die, but he may feel guilty that he cannot. There's a sadness about him."

"He has always carried too much with him. But his emotions are still intact when it would be so much easier to not feel. Clark has been many things but he has not ever stopped feeling." the professor analyzed.

Both adults went through their thoughts. Storm eventually left with a bye, but Xavier went through his mind. Clark would live well past him but he was sure that he could not help his friend enough to repay him. He sometimes wondered if Clark could ever overcome himself rather than some great enemy.

Clark sat frustrated as his pencil broke again. He was trying to write a letter to his friend Diana, but he didn't know what he could say to justify his actions. There was no way to sugarcoat it, he had left with no real reason but his selfishness. Too many centuries had been spent trying to be a hero. If he even gave so much as a hint where he was, Diana would track him down and...well he didn't want to think of the and.

During the Revolutionary War he had fought for America and made the position of captain. The Roaring 20s was one of the best time periods. It was one of the times that brought in an age of creativity. The Renaissance had been fun but the Jazz Age had brought a sense of daring. Women no longer had as many restraints. Music revolutionized beautifully. The literature of the age had lasted through time. F. Scott Fitzgerald had been one of the greatest and most ruined man he had ever met. Eventually technology revolutionized and he had ended up in a new age, the age of heroes. He had always tried to help people but he was never a hero. A hero is a million different things that he was not. People look up to figures that are great but many are underappreciated. Those men who volunteered and risked their lives in 3rd world countries, may not be remembered. But he promised himself that they _would_ be remembered. Because Clark Kent would remember them and Superman would praise them. The greatest heroes will leave the world not knowing just how much they had affected the universe.

When he worked at a farm, time was something he began to appreciate. Never had he realized how much he had underappreciated it. Clark used to think that he had an infinite amount of time so what was the point of saving it, caring about it. A man once taught him that you should appreciate every second, minute you have because there will be someone who cannot. The tempo of life will not slow down for one man.

His thoughts screeched to a halt once he heard footsteps coming towards his room. The girl...Katherine walked into his room and shyly told him dinner was ready. Clark gave her a polite smile and walked with her towards the dining room. Kitty obviously felt nervous around him so he tried his best to be normal. What the superhero didn't realize was that the girl was only nervous because she had never met someone so handsome. Clark was if anything, naive.

As soon as he descended the staircase the smell of roasted chicken instantly assaulted his senses. Clark could tell that whoever cooked was an expert chef. A long wood table was filled with food and all of the students sat impatiently obviously waiting for him. He smiled uncomfortably and sat down by Logan. Everyone instantly began eating and Clark felt slightly guilty for making them wait.

After everyone was done eating Storm lead them to the Danger Room. Clark wasn't exactly sure what the name entailed but he assumed it was a training room. Logan brought him to the room overlooking the actual training facility. The glass what he assumed bullet proof windows helped give a clear view of the whole area.

All of the students had dressed in black spandex outfits that reminded Clark a little too much of his former teammates. What was up with people with superpowers and spandex? Actually he couldn't really judge because of his own outfit but still. Each outfit was different and specialized to each student.

After a couple of minutes Clark sat impressed as he watched everyone display their powers. A variety of abilities were shown from telekinesis to transporting. His sensitive nose picked up brimstone and he was reminded of his friend Etrigan. The blue teenager startled him a bit but he had seen stranger things. Aliens? Demons? Gods? Mythical monsters? He's seen it all, well almost everything. Wait...nope he had seen mermaids.

Once everyone had given examples of their powers, Xavier looked at him expectantly.

"Most have a grasp on their powers but some are slipping." Clark analyzed.

Xavier paused, "Which ones?"

"Kitty uses her powers nicely, but she needs to learn how to utilize them more. Kurt could've helped out his team a lot more. The boy Evan needs to learn how to use those spikes of his. He's all force, no thinking." he listed off.

Storm nodded, "I assume there's more you have to say?"

"Yes but I have to think out more strategies that could work out for the rest of the students. None of them are perfect and I have advice for all of them." the well known superhero admitted.

Chuck smiled at Clark, "I'm sure you'll have even more to say about the New Mutants ."

Clark groaned loudly, "I just love to watch even newer recruits attempt to show abilities."

The adults in the room laughed at Clark's fallen expression.

Clark motioned for Scott to try harder. The boy was obviously tired and he seemed to lack control of his laser beams. They had been practicing for about a hour and Clark had pushed him to his limits. The young teenager was finding it hard to keep up with the tall man who seemed to have a surplus of stamina.

"C'mon Scott just one more time." Clark urged.

The boy breathed in deeply and took off his glasses as he tried to focus more. Clark had stopped all damage by stepping in front of the lasers whenever they shot out and he didn't seem to feel it at all. Then, during a split second that almost went by completely unnoticed, Scott's laser beam stopped. Both boys looked at each other incredulously. Scott pulled on his sunglasses and paused for a second. The young mutant jumped up and down in joy as Clark stared at him amused.

"Good job Scott." Clark complimented him.

He gave him a sweaty smile, "Thanks Mr. Kent I couldn't have done it without you. But how did you not get injured by taking all those shots."

"Just call me Clark, and I'm a pretty resilient guy."

The mutant gave him a doubtful look but still smiled brightly.

"Let's go get something to eat." he offered.

Scott wiped off with his towel, "Race you there."

Clark laughed and sprinted after Scott. Of course, Clark won but he let Summers think he was close. Both had made it to the kitchen and were looking for food. They ended up finding some chips and soda, but both seriously doubted they would be full after. After a couple of minutes of putting down food at an inhumanly fast rate. Some of the New Mutants walked into the kitchen and stared at the scene in front of them.

"Nice one Scott." Bobby teased.

After wiping his mouth Scott straightened up, "You'll never get in the X-men like that Iceman."

The boy froze and smiled nervously, "You know I'm just joking with you man."

"All the New Mutants are going training in the Danger Room with me in an hour." Clark informed them.

All of the young students groaned. Scott just sniggered at them and gave them a smirk.

"Thanks a lot Bobby." Ray groaned.

Amara snorted, "Good going there Iceman."

"You really know how to make everything better Icey." Boom Boom said sarcastically.

"Why's everyone blaming me." Bobby cried out.

All the New Mutants glared at their teammate and walked away.

Iceman frowned, "Why does this always happen to me."

"C'mon training won't be that bad." Clark assured him.

Rahne screamed and dodged a robot arm that came straight at him.

"I hate you Bobby!" she screamed.

The boy previously mentioned iced a feet of a large sentinel and gave a look to Rahne. "I didn't do anything!" he defended.

Clark shouted loudly, "Bobby ice all the robot's feet. Rahne go to wolf form and bite off the legs. Amara melt their arms off so they can't shoot anymore. Ray electrify their circuit boards so they can't move. Sam go cannonball on them so they go down. Tabatha go on distraction duty. Jubilee do the same thing as Ray. Sunspot and Jamie go back everyone up."

Everyone followed the directions given and after seven minutes all ten of the robots had fallen down. All of the students cheered loudly and the X-men in the watchtower looked shocked that they had beaten their record. Roberto and Ray lifted Clark as everyone swamped him. To his credit Clark wasn't cocky but proud that the team had done so well. All the girls blushed when Clark hugged them and gave them a pat on the back. Xavier entered the room and smiled largely at his oldest friend.

"That was some exemplary leadership skills my friend." the professor complimented him.

"I didn't do much."Clark said modestly.

Roberto put an arm around his teacher, "Are you kidding me? Without you we would be toast like every other time."

"He's right Clark." Bobby agreed.

Storm came in as elegant as always and gave Clark a small smile. "I'm going to have to agree with the others." Storm said politely.

Xavier crossed his hands, "I must agree with the students and Storm old friend. You're a natural leader as always. Time has not changed your cleverness in battle."

"They're a great team but just need good instruction." he supplied.

The bald man nodded, "They are a most impressive group of individuals."

"Now we would like to test out your abilities." Storm said clearly.

"Everyone please move towards the observation room if you would like to see Mr. Kent try out the Danger Room." Xavier requested.

Clark waited slightly nervous as everyone moved out. He wondered if it would just be the robots like last time. Suddenly, the room changed to a forest landscape and twelve of the robots from before began charging towards him. He used his super speed to weave through the trees and swiftly took out six of the robots. Clark lifted a tree and used it as bat to take out 3 more sentinels. The 3 left came at him the same way and trapped him with their bodies. Since there were no trees near him, Clark used his unmatched strength to easily take down what was left.

The whole process took all of two minutes. And the only thing left in the wreckage was Clark standing tall. No one in the observation room spoke for a long minute.

Bobby broke the silence, "Damn."

"Language!" Storm reprimanded him.

Amara smiled, "I'm going to have to agree with Iceman on this one." Everyone nodded in agreement and even Logan gave a nod of approval.

"Not telling us a lot of things, huh Chuck?" Logan said with a pointed look at Xavier.

Charles smiled, "Only time will tell."

"So he just ripped a tree of a simulation ground?" Kitty asked incredulously.

Ray nodded, "I swear."

All off the X-men and New Mutants were sitting around the living room chatting about Clark's powers. The X-men hadn't believed any of the other students recounts of their newest teacher's powers.

Amara smiled, "So he's not just insanely hot, Mr. Kent is also extremely powerful. He is the total package."

"I so wouldn't mind having a private lesson with him." Kitty giggled.

Rahne smirked, "I think the best part was when his forearm looked totally defined when he was ripping out that tree."

"I'm glad not to be a X-men if _Mr. Kent's_ my teacher." Jubilee said happily.

Jean gave Jubilee a look, "Be more appropriate!"

"You have to agree he's totally hot." Kitty interjected.

The psychic smiled, "Well he's certainly good looking if that's what you mean."

All the girls giggled in unison and the guys plus Rogue rolled their eyes.

"I'm more interested in his variety of powers." Scott said with a curious look.

Spike nodded, "A dude that's as fast as Pietro and super strong? Never seen that before."

"Yesterday when he was helping me train, he took my laser beam full hit and didn't even flinch. And he didn't tire out when we were working out either." the leader of the X-men commented.

Jubilee made a check motion with her hands, "So we can check off apparent invincibility and _stamina_."

This time all of the girls including Rogue blushed at their friend's suggestive tone.

"I don't know about you girls but he was so hot when he took charge." Tabatha said happily.

"Agreed!" Amara, Jubilee, and Rahne shouted.

Kitty pouted, "I wish I was there."

"C'mon Scott who cares about his list of powers. Mr. Kent's list of physical traits is much longer and better." Jubilee spoke up.

Jean smiled, "Adorable dimples."

"Rock hard body." Kitty said with a giggle.

Rahne smiled, "Super defined forearms."

"Sexy super deep blue eyes." Amara said with a sigh.

Jubilee finished, "Jet black, hair that you just want to run your hands through."

The guys rolled their eyes as they waited for the girls coordinated sighs to go off in 1,2, 3...yup there it was. The girls continued giggling as they shared secretive looks.

"What's going on here bubs." Logan said gruffly as he entered the room.

Jamie raised his hand, "The girls were talking about how they think Mr. Kent is really ho...mphh." Jubilee had covered her younger friend's mouth and smiled nervously at their teacher.

"We were talking about how we think Mr. Kent is so helpful." Tabatha said as innocently as possible.

Logan gave her a suspicious look, "Really? So you like the new guy?"

"Yeah we _really _like him." Kitty said with an equally innocent smile as Tabitha. As you probably thought Wolverine wasn't buying it.

Amara brightly jumped towards their gruff teacher, "What about you Mr. Logan?"

"He's alright, might be fun to fight." he said with a predatory grin.

Roberto whistled, "I'd pay to see that fight."

All the guys agreed and whooped like frat boys. The girls rolled their eyes and simultaneously smacked the boy closest to them. Each boy let out an OW and rubbed the back of their heads.

"You're a weird bunch of kids." Logan grunted.

Clark walked into the room, "What's everyone doing?"

"Oh nothing Mr. Kent." Rahne said with a blush.

"The kids are acting real suspicious." Logan told him.

The tall blue eyed man raised an eyebrow, "Really? I think I would've heard with my sensitive hearing and all."

"What do you mean sensitive hearing?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sure the Professor told you about my super hearing right?" Clark said easily.

Jean blushed, "So you can hear how well?"

"I can probably hear what's going on in this room from like a lot of miles away." he shrugged.

All the girls turned a bright shade of red and ran out of the room, while the boys laughed uproariously.

"What'd I do?" Clark asked confused.

AN: So here's a new story with Superman at the center. He may seem different in this story but that's because he's been alive for a _very _long time. Because of that he's been through a lot of different things that's shaped him a little differently. Also, Tabatha will not be joining the Brotherhood because she's always seemed like more of a good guy than a villain.

Tell me what you think and I'd be happy to respond! Review are welcome for tips and inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for everyone who read the first chapter! I appreciate everyone who looked into it. If it seems like the story suddenly jumps to different scenarios it's because I put a page break thing on it that didn't show for some reason. So I'm sorry if some parts seemed really sudden before. Anyways everything seems different because in a way everything is. Clark isn't the same and some of his traits may still be there but toned down. Yet in a way he'll kind of always be the same. So give me any ideas you have and tell me what I'm doing wrong.

Chapter 2

Watchtower

The main members of the Justice League minus one key member surrounded the circular table and gazed at each other expectantly.

Diana finally spoke first, "Superman has left the Justice League."

"Did he give a reason?" Batman asked gruffly.

She shook her head, "He was not very specific in the letter he gave me but I think we can all assume he won't be coming back anytime soon."

"So big blue has left the building." Flash said with a wistful smile.

Hal sighed, "Why would he leave without telling all of us?"

"Kal has lived longer than us and maybe he has taken another journey. It is common for the Amazons on the island to often take some time off the see what they want. Immortality is anything but easy." Diana recalled thoughtfully.

J'onn nodded, "He has always carried sadness maybe it was his time to find some happiness."

Arthur spoke up, "Superman may come back eventually."

"I doubt it." Hal snorted.

Wally looked curious, "Why not?"

"I think we all know that Clark isn't that type of guy. If he's made his mind then there's little to nothing we can do to change it." the Green Lantern reasoned.

Bruce chuckled uncharacteristically, "He is quite hard headed."

"You're one to talk." Hal jokes.

He gave him his famed bat glare, "Well I could track him down."

"I think we should just let him have his time." the Martian gave his thoughts.

Diana nodded in agreement, "I think it's for the best if we let Kal have some time alone but if we really need him we will make efforts to find him."

Batman internally began making his own plans but nodded along with everyone else.

"Because he's gone everyone will start having to pull more weight." Bruce said in a way that left no room for argument.

Flash pouted childishly, "Man Supes sure knows how to bring me down."

"Well let's just hope he's found some peace wherever he is." Diana said with finality.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Clark pulled on his hair desperately as he tried to get some focus. He had an amazing migraine that just would not go away. Another groan left his mouth when eight Jamie's ran past him. Ray angrily let out several shots of electricity that messed with the lighting and Jubilee had shot several fireworks throughout the hallway. But they weren't even the least of all the chaos in the room. Amara, Roberto, and Tabatha were the most trouble at the moment with their more destructive powers. And he just didn't want to think of Bobby and Sam. At least Rahne wasn't here...wait no she just ran by tearing through a pillow.

He took a deep breath, "EVERYONE STOP!"

"C'mon Mr. Kent." Bobby said as he winced at his teacher's loud tone.

Clark's eye twitched slightly, "If all of you don't stop now I'll be forced to have you all go to the Danger Room on level 10."

That quickly halted all activity and the New Mutants quickly gathered in front of him with angelic expressions on their faces. It might of actually worked if he didn't know them so well. They were little devils really but they were all good kids inside. Well...no, no they were all good.

"Get ready we'll all be going out to the field to play baseball." Clark said with sigh.

Ray whispered, "Mutant ball!"

"Let's at least try and keep it clean." he said with a pointed look.

"Sure teach." Tabitha said innocently.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"You got this Jean!" Scott shouted to Jean as she prepared to pitch.

Roberto rolled his eyes, "If I'm batting you got nothing."

"Whoo go Roberto." Bobby and Ray shouted.

Jean levitated the ball with her mind and threw a signal at Scott. They shared a smile and Jean used her telekinesis to pitch the ball quickly at Roberto. The Brazilian boy used his solar powers to hit the ball far left field. Kurt teleported and caught the ball. Earning shouts of disapproval throughout the recruits.

"That is not fair!" Amara exclaimed

Ray shouted angrily, "C'mon Mr. Kent do something."

"X-men please play fair." Clark said exasperatedly.

Kitty giggled, "Might as well use our powers when we can."

"If you want to play it that way, I guess I'll be going up." the former superhero said with a bright smile.

All the New Mutants cheered their mentor on. And excitedly waited for a homerun. Clark warmed up and twisted his hands around the bat's grip. He ignored all the X-men booing him and gave a wink to his students. Causing several girls to blush.

"We've got this!" Evan shouted confidently.

Scott smirked at the mentor, "Clark ain't got no game. He's got no swing."

Jean pitched the ball at an incredibly fast rate and watched incredulous as their new teacher slammed the ball so quickly that even Kurt couldn't teleport to it in fear that his hand would fall off. The baseball moved too quickly for their eyes to follow and before they could even think the ball was out of sight. All the X-men gaped openly, while the New Mutants cheered uproariously.

"What's happening here?" Logan said as he walked up to them.

Scott closed his mouth, "Mr. Kent just showed us how to play ball."

"Well if one teachers playing I should too, you know even out the playing field." the man said with a grin.

The game went on for several hours and was basically between Logan and Clark. Everyone had previously thought that Wolverine would win and underestimated Mr. Kent. But Clark was faster, stronger, and had more powers. He also showed more leadership and utilized his team more than Logan. So in the end the recruits won and left very pissed of X-men.

"How could we have lost?" Evan groaned as he dropped onto the couch of the living room.

Bobby smiled annoyingly, "We won, we won, we won, and the X-men lost."

"Looks like the recruits beat the oldies." Tabatha cheered.

Jean sighed, "Can't you guys practice good sportsmanship?"

"We would but we're not the X-men." Ray said as he stuck his tongue out.

Clark walked in and smiled at all the students, "Ray please be polite. They all put up a good fight."

"We lost 30 to 5." Kitty said with a look.

The black haired man continued to grin, "But you did a good job anyway."

"Thanks for being nice." Rogue said with her Southern accent.

Amara patted her back, "You guys usually cream us, maybe we just got lucky."

"Or this just proves were the awesomest team." screamed Bobby as he high fived Roberto and Ray.

The three boys winced as their female teammates slapped them across the face.

"Maybe I'll be on your team next time." the handsome man said with a shrug.

Roberto shouted, "No way! We finally won and he's _our_ teacher."

"Totally." Rahne nodded.

Clark chuckled, "Well you've got to have your loyalties."

"C'mon Mr. Kent you're my teacher too." Scott whined.

He brightened up, "Which reminds me, I'll be training you X-men tomorrow"

"Don't you just love summer?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

Clark rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Sorry guys I would've done it today but Logan wants me to try and beat some record. I didn't want to but he said if I won the New Mutants wouldn't have to do Danger Room sessions for a week."

"Mr. Kent I think you should really try your best." Bobby said with a pat on the back.

Kurt raised a hand, "Wait does that mean if Logan wins the X-men don't have to go to the Danger Room?"

"Yes." Clark said with a nod.

Scott smirked, "Well I guess that means I'll be cheering for Logan then. Sorry Clark."

"That's alright. Do you guys know where Jamie is I haven't seen him all day?" he asked worried.

Amara thought carefully, "No I haven't."

"I'm going to go find him." Clark said as he stood up.

"C'mon Mr. Kent!" all the guys shouted as he slipped away.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Clark entered the area of the dorms and used his x-ray vision to look the rooms for Jamie. He managed to find him curled up in his bed in his room. After quietly walking in he sat down on the boy's bed. And waited for him to say something.

"Hi Mr. Kent." Jamie said as he moved out of his covers.

He smiled kindly, "Hey James."

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked glumly.

"I'm checking up on you."

The young boy sighed, "Well there's nothing wrong."

"There must be something wrong if you're here alone." Clark said as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know Mr. Kent I guess it's just because I feel left out."

He nodded, "Why's that?"

"Because all I do is mess things up and none of the older kids want me to play with them." Jamie said with a frown.

Clark thoughtfully smiled, "When I was younger Jamie I was a lot like you. I was too afraid to do anything because I was afraid I was going to mess everything up."

"Really?" the brunette boy asked hopefully.

He chuckled, "You noticed I was pretty strong right? I knew I could hurt someone easily so I stayed away from people and I barely had friends."

"So what did you do?" Jamie asked with wide eyes.

Clark smiled, "I promised myself I would learn to control it and eventually I realized that real friends don't care if you make mistakes, they care about you. So even if you feel like the older kids are stopping you from doing things. They're doing it so you don't get hurt."

"Because we're friends?" he asked.

Clark gave him a pat on the back, "Yup, and friends protect each other because they care. And I'll always protect you too."

"So you're like my big brother?" he asked happily.

He nodded, "So as your big brother you tell me if you ever have a problem and I'll help you. Eventually you'll learn how to control your powers and realize you're a part of the team."

"Thanks Mr. Kent!" Jamie shouted and gave him a hug.

Clark smiled, "Call me by my first name and we can go throw a baseball around if you want."

"Let's go!" Jamie shouted as he got up.

Clark laughed and ran after him outside.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"He's changed the school by coming here." Storm said as she looked out the window at Clark and Jamie tossing a baseball.

Logan grunted, "He sure is something."

"Most of the changes are good." Xavier said in his refined accent.

Storm's face broke out into a smile, "Maybe he was just what this school needed."

"The New Mutants finally have some good guidance and are finally calming down." the Professor said as he crossed his hands.

Logan smirked, "They finally won a game too. Never thought it would happen."

"Don't expect that he'll be here forever my friends." Charles said carefully.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"He isn't the type of man to stay in one place forever."Storm said with a sigh.

Xavier nodded, "As always Ororo you can read people easily."

"Well he and I have something in common then." Logan smirked.

Xavier sighed deeply, "I feel I must repeat my worries from before."

"C'mon Chuck everything will end up alright in the end." Logan reassured him.

Storm smiled, "Because it always does."

"Was that sarcasm Ororo?" Charles asked amused.

She tried to keep a straight face, "Me? I would never."

"Of course you wouldn't." Logan said in the same sarcastic tone.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Watchtower

"So he's really gone?" Shayera asked Wally.

The jokester gave her a slightly sad smile, "Yup, Supes has left the building. I think we should all expect more shifts."

"That's disappointing" Dinah said as she flipped her hair out of her face.

Shayera frowned, "I don't know I just thought if he ever left he'd say goodbye."

"I think I know what you mean. It's not like Clark to be impolite." Dinah agreed.

Wally laughed, "Yeah he sure was a boy scout."

"He's probably the most well mannered guy I've ever met." the Black Canary said wistfully.

Zatanna sighed, "We'll probably never meet someone as hot either."

Shayera and Dinah gave her a look.

"What?" she asked.

Wally rolled his eyes, "C'mon Zatanna we were being serious here."

"I was just reprimanded by Wally so I must of really done something wrong." the magician said solemnly.

The speedster smiled, "Yeah! Wait, what?"

"Well Clark _is_ good looking." Dinah admitted.

Zatanna smiled, "See I didn't do anything wrong."

"I wouldn't mind private training from him." Star Girl said suggestively as she sat down with Mary and Kara.

Kara made a face, "That's my cousin you're talking about even though he's like my great, great, great, great..."

"We get it he's your great times a million cousin." Shayera said with a roll of her eyes.

Mary smiled sweetly, "Mr. Kent sure is nice."

"It sucks that he left." Zatanna said with a pout.

Dinah snickered, "Why because you didn't have the chance to jump his bones."

"I would not jump his bones Dinah I'd jump him." the magician answered indignantly.

Kara yelled, "My cousin guys, my cousin."

"Well don't blame us we didn't make Clark hot and your cousin." Zatanna reasoned.

The young Kryptonian glared, "And he's like a million years older than you that's just gross."

"I don't know big blue doesn't seem that old, he's pretty uptight but not old." the speedster thought.

"As long as he doesn't _look_ a million years older than me..." Zatanna trailed off.

Dinah smirked, "Kara your cousin's hot just deal with it."

"I bet you guys talk about me when I'm not here right?" Wally said with a confident smile.

Dinah and Zatanna shared a look, "Is that a good thing?" Dinah asked.

"It is, right?" the red head asked confused.

Shayera rolled her eyes, "How do you know if they're saying good things?"

"Ah I get it." Wally said with a bright smile.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Not like it took a million years or anything."

"Ouch who taught you your manners." Flash asked with a wince.

Dinah rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you're a saint Wally."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said as he crossed his arms.

Shayera gave him a look, "You asked Diana if her little sister was single. Then, asked for her number when she lives on an island with no technology."

"I just wanted to know because I am a caring person." Wally said in his most innocent voice.

The winged woman snorted, "If her mom had heard she would have skewered you. A daughter of the violent queen of the Amazons Wally? What is wrong with you?"

"It's not my fault in any way that Donna is incredibly hot." he said seriously.

Kara rolled her eyes, "She's out of your league Wally aim lower."

"Yet again who taught you your manners?" the speedster cried.

The young Kryptonian started a string of cuss words before her best friend Stargirl covered her mouth.

Courtney nodded in the direction of Diana walking in, "Remember last time you cussed in front of Diana?"

"This is why you're my best friend." she answered thankfully.

Zatanna giggled, "You would think she'd be more comfortable with cussing what with her battling Toyman every week."

"I hate that jerk." Kara exclaimed angrily.

Her best friend rolled her eyes, "Was that before or after you beat the crap out of him last time you guys met."

"The creep was asking for it. I can only deal with so many crappy blonde jokes and sexist remarks." she said indignantly.

Dinah nodded in approval, "I completely expected curse words in that sentence you've learned so much control."

"I've gotta agree with you there Dinah. Kara cusses like a trucker." the red head said with a nod.

"Hey Dinah, Wally why don't you go...mphhh." Kara tried to continue but Zatanna had covered her mouth this time looking straight at Diana who was walking towards their table.

Courtney smiled nervously, "Hi Ms. Diana."

"Hello Courtney I'll need you and Kara to accompany me on a mission." Diana said completely oblivious to what had transpired before.

"Ah the joys of being a teenager." Wally said sarcastically.

Kara groaned, "What why? Diana we've got actual lives make someone like Zatanna go."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the magician asked indignantly.

The two girls shared a look. "I think what she was trying to say is that you have less of a social life than others." Courtney tried to explain better.

"Great damage control." Dinah said sarcastically.

Zatanna glared at the younger girls, "I have a social life thank you very much."

"But not a boyfriend." Wally added in.

Shayera stifled a laugh as she tried to keep a straight face, "Well the idiot is kind of right."

"Yeah when was the last time you dated?" Kara asked curiously.

Courtney nodded, "You aren't getting any younger Zatanna you're not our age."

"I mean even Courtney has a boyfriend it can't be that hard to get one right?" Kara questioned the group.

Zatanna glared, "If it's so easy why don't you have one?"

"That's easy I don't want a relationship." Kara explained.

Zatanna walked away, "I will not sit here and be insulted."

"That's weird we insult her all the time." Wally joked.

The magician shrieked, "I heard that!"

"But seriously you would think that she'd be used to that by now." the speedster

"Oh my god Wally shut up." Kara yelled at him and walked away with a slap to his face. Her best friend followed her with another slap to his face.

"Oww why is everyone hitting me?" Wally cried.

Dinah rolled her eyes, "You suck Wally." She left with another slap to his face.

"Did I really do something that bad?" he asked Shayera.

She shrugged, "I think they're just messing with you but just in case..." Shayera slapped him and stormed off.

"Seriously Shayera?" Wally asked as he put his hands up.

Diana who had stayed silent through the whole exchange glared at Wally, "After driving off the people I was supposed to go on a mission with you're coming with me Wally."

"Okay now I see what Kara did." he groaned.

The Amazon gave him a look, "What are you even talking about Wally?"

"She freaked out and left so she wouldn't have to go on the mission." Flash reasoned.

Diana sighed, "Okay even if that's true you're still going."

"Dear god why?" he cried desperately.

Diana dragged him away and ignored his futile protests.

/ /

/ /

/ /

All the newer recruits sat on the staircase and chatted while waiting for Mr. Kent to come down.

"Okay guys I know something about Clark." Jamie said excitedly.

Ray rolled his eyes, "Did you find out his favorite color?"

"C'mon man be nice." Sam said with a slap on the back, "What you got Jamie?"

The boy excitedly jumped up and down, "He's Superman!"

All of the New Mutants shared a look. Most thought that it was Jamie being Jamie but Amara nodded.

"It makes sense he's got super strength, x-ray, awesome hearing, speed like the Flash, lasers out of his eyes, and we haven't seen freeze breath." Magma listed off.

Tabatha snorted, "C'mon guys how realistic is that? The greatest hero on earth coming _here_?"

"Would Superman really slum here?" Roberto asked skeptically.

Rahne shrugged, "Well Bayville isn't exactly downtown Gotham."

"Don't you remember that tell all expose Lois Lane from the Daily Planet wrote about him?" Bobby exclaimed.

Jubilee snorted, "How are we supposed to believe her? Everyone knows Lois Lane hates Superman for rejecting her a million times."

"Seriously if I had private interviews with him I'd ask him out too." Tabatha said with a shrug.

Iceman rolled his eyes, "As much as I'd love to talk about Superman's beautiful eyes, I'm more interested in this whole Clark-Superman theory."

"Let's just think about this for a second he's hot but is he Superman hot?" Amara asked the girls.

Tabatha tapped her chin, "I don't know I feel like Superman's hotter."

"Is it the spandex?" Ray asked sarcastically.

Jubilee slapped the back of his head, "Don't be jealous because you'll never be as hot as Superman."

"Actually I am jealous...because he gets to hang out with them smoking ladies." Bobby said obnoxiously.

Roberto gave him a high five, "Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Shayera, and my personal favorite Zatanna."

"Everyone knows Wonder Woman is where it's at." Ray said with a smile.

Bobby nodded seriously, "I've got to agree with Ray on this one Sunny."

"I am not a brand of orange juice!" the Brazilian boy exclaimed.

Amara sighed, "Getting back on subject, I think Jamie's right."

"Ara you and I both know that seems way too good to be true." the blonde rebel of the group replied.

Jamie yelled exasperated, "All the signs are their guys the powers, looks, and the clues on his past. He told me that he eventually found a group of people that understood him which is obviously the Justice League."

"Jamie you don't have any actual solid proof." Rahne tried to diffuse the boy.

Jubilee shrugged, "Maybe if we got him to wear some red and blue it might give us a better picture. But I've literally never seen the guy wearing those colors."

"Haha Jubilee real funny." Jamie said as he stuck out his tongue.

Bobby made a mini ice figurine of Clark and pointed at it, "So this guy could be the greatest hero on Earth."

He made it bigger and added on the costume, "Anybody see anything?"

"Add on that cute curly s hair that comes out." Amara said with a tap of her chin.

All of the students intensely stared down the ice sculpture. A few seconds went by in complete silence.

"I don't see it." Ray and Bobby both said simultaneously.

Boom Boom tilted her head, "Actually they really do share a resemblance."

"Are you guys kidding me that completely looks like ." Amara said as she threw her hands up.

Clark walked down the stairs, "What looks like me?"

Bobby quickly held the figurine behind his back and made it disappear. Their teacher raised an eyebrow but put it down to Bobby just being well...Bobby.

"Well okay, how do you guys like my new suit." Clark gestured at his new outfit. It wasn't the typical spandex but a navy blue leather jacket that he wore a white shirt with the x-men logo in red underneath. His simple black pants looked flame resistant.

Tabatha whistled, "Looking good Mr. Kent."

"Thank you Tabatha. We should all get going to the Danger Room guys." their teacher said with a smile.

Bobby happily shot ice out of his fingers, "Mr. Kent's going to get us out of the Danger Room for a week."

"Let's get out of here." Clark said with a smile.

All the recruits followed him out.

"If he's not Superman, Bobby is the smartest guy I know." Jamie whispered to Amara.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is just a little preview just to keep you guys hyped up.

_- Blood stained his calloused hands as his tears desperately flowed._

_-_ "_it is one of the worst things about immortality"_

_-Bruce glared at Dinah, "We have to find him."_

_"I'm not going to invade Clark's privacy for your own fear of him." she replied fiercely._

_-"It seems my brother has escaped his prison" Xavier sighed._

_Logan looked slightly nervous, "We should leave Chuck he'll come after you first."_

_"I fear many things but I will never fear my own brother."_

_-He staggered back and gasped at the foreign feeling...pain. _

_-"If you can't learn control than you are nothing but a lesser man. It's a mental battle not a physical one."_

_-"Kal is near my friends."_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the episode where the whole Storm and Superman thing comes to play. It might be slow going but I want the relationship to have a very solid foundation.

Chapter 3

Xavier Mansion

_A beautiful little girl ran to Clark with a bright smile on her face. Her blonde hair flew in the air behind her and she wore a raggedy dress with small holes._

_"Katherine slow down there." he said with a slight English accent._

_She smiled brightly and shook her head, "No thank you Mr. Smith."_

_"Would you like some cookies." Clark asked as he pulled out the delicacy from his bag._

_The time period was old England, where kings still ruled. He had collected a rather large amount of money over the years and he had spoiled Katherine. She was a young orphan and Clark had taken an interest in her two years ago. _

_It wasn't the best times to live because diseases ran rampant and bandits had a dangerous presence in the small town. Because the people were far away from the main kingdom they were often ignored. But Katherine was a bright light in all the darkness. He smiled as she took a delicate bit from the pretty cookies._

_"Do you like them?" he asked nicely._

_She giggled, "Of course."_

_He smiled gently at her and carefully brushed her hair behind her ear._

_"I'm visiting a main town tomorrow and I thought you could come with me so I could buy you some new dresses."_

_Before she could answer him gunshots went off in the distance and screams resounded. Clark gazed at the running crowd and gasped at the sight of bandits with guns wrecking the town. Fire burned through the houses and dead bodies were scattered. He hadn't seen violence like this in such a long time. _

_As he gathered his thoughts he turned to Katherine. Instead of her beautiful face he saw her lifeless body spread on the ground. He kneeled in front of her and put his hand on her wound. Blood stained his calloused hands as his tears desperately flowed. Clark angrily slammed his fists on the ground and desperately clung to her body. Blood seeped through his clothes but he did not care. _

_He hadn't felt this sense of desperation and anger for a long time. His eyes continued to desperately shed tears but he could not find the strength to stand. Memories flooded of all the times he had spent with Katherine bringing her back to life slowly. She had been like his daughter and he had finally let himself love again. But he always had to learn the hard way that he could not let himself feel emotions for people because they only suffered. _

_Then the anger washed over him in waves. He gently put her body on the ground and stood slowly. The group of bandits stalked towards him and his eyes flashed red. Before they could even react Clark had used his speed and strength to take them all down. Even though the temptation to kill them all was overwhelming he left them alive and carried Katherine away so he could bury her body._

_/ /_

_/ /_

_/ /_

Clark awoke suddenly and held his rushing heart. He hadn't had that nightmare in a while but things had a way of coming back to him. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was completely dark except for the dim lighting on the buttons of refrigerator. He poured water from the fridge into a tall cup and began guzzling the liquid down. Suddenly the lights turned on and he blinked in confusion.

Storm stood in the doorway, "Trouble sleeping Mr. Kent?"

"I guess you could say that" he shrugged.

The beautiful woman smiled kindly at him, "Would you like some tea? I find a cup of tea is very calming on the nerves."

"That would be great" Clark said tiredly.

She put a kettle on the stove, "You can tell me what's troubling you."

"Honestly it's just the past" he brushed off.

Storm nodded, "The past can either be memories or our fears. Just remember it is what you make it."

"I wish it was that easy" he muttered. "How did you end up here?"

She shrugged elegantly, "Same as everyone I suppose. Charles found me and I came."

"Do you like teaching the kids?" the former superhero asked politely.

Ororo smiled as she turned off the stove, "The children are more than enough to handle and I find I learn a lot from them too."

"They're quite the hand full" Clark admitted as he accepted the cup of tea she handed to him.

She laughed, "I admit that they aren't the easiest group but they seem to listen to you. You're very good with them."

"That means a lot coming from you Ms. Monroe" he said with a dazzling smile.

A beautiful blush graced her features, "You can just call me Ororo and Storm is also fine."

"Well Ororo if you don't mind me saying you are very kind, gorgeous, and you make excellent tea" he said with clear charm.

Storm prettily smiled back, "You are much too kind."

"If anything I'm not kind enough" Clark replied. "I hope I'm not being too forceful."

She put a hand on his own, "No your compliments make me feel confident.

"Ever since I can remember my life has been about other people. Yet I have an inability to be selfish. I can't bring myself to just care about me" he admitted greatly changing the subject and moving his hand away.

She nodded, "That seems very noble."

"Is it really Ms. Monroe? I can do anything but I can't do everything."

"No one not even you Superman can do everything."

"I guess not but I can do all the things that really matter."

"You're an amazing man and I think you do amazing things but all of us have let moments slip through our fingers." she gently told him.

He looked off distractedly, "You live longer than anyone else and you can't even save one little girl. What's the point?"

"So that's what this is about" Storm said wisely. "Why don't you tell me the story."

Kal rubbed his forehead, "It was a while ago. This little girl was so sweet then these bandits came and killed her. I was right there I could've stopped all of them before anyone got hurt."

"I'm sure that girl is looking down from heaven right now thinking that you were her hero." she soothed. "I'm also sure that you're not telling me the whole story."

He smiled hollowly, "She was like my daughter and we were very close. Now that I think about it maybe too close. I should've learned by then and now that I can't allow myself to care so much."

"That's one of the greatest things about you because you can care even through all you've been through" Ororo said with a smile.

He shook his head, "I think that's a bad thing rather than something good. Ms. Monroe it is one of the worst things about immortality."

Clark then stood up to leave and just as he turned around Storm grabbed his hand. He looked at her curiously refusing to show any emotion.

"I don't know you very well but I know caring is one of the few reasons you have kept living" she said with fierce resolve.

He sighed deeply, "Every time I fall in love is just another tragedy."

"So if you ever care about me and I die I'll just be another tragedy?" she asked seriously.

The former superhero couldn't stop the smile that broke out, "I don't know if it'll be a tragedy exactly if I ever got to date you."

"Don't try and change the subject with humor" she chastised.

He laughed, "I'm just being honest."

"You're very sweet" she said with a bat of her eyelashes.

Clark shrugged, "I think I'll try and go back to sleep."

"I hope the tea worked" Storm said sweetly.

He leaned in closely and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thank you for everything."

Storm smiled at him as he walked off. Clark was so sweet and haunted. Two very different things that made him who he was. Yet at the same time he was handsome, patient, and she wouldn't mind dating him. She didn't think anyone would really mind dating Clark but she rarely felt this way about a man she had just met. There's just something...no everything about him just drew her to him. Which was both exhilarating and scary.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Clark smiled at his students when they heard they wouldn't have to be in the Danger Room for a week.

"But remember if you guys don't behave I'll make you go in there anyway." he shouted.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Don't be a buzz kill Clark."

"That's Mr. Kent to you Drake." the former superhero said with a glare.

Tabitha snickered, "Man frosty you just get more likeable every day."

"Shut up" the Iceman muttered.

Clark cleared his throat, "We will all be going on a nice jog today because even with your powers you can't rely on them so much."

Complaints arose throughout the students but he put a hand up to stop them.

"You're doing it no questions! C'mon guys you're all in fitness clothes and it's a great day to be outside" he tried to motivate everyone.

The teenagers just groaned and walked outside. Clark started with a light jog and made sure everyone could handle it before he sped up a bit. As the jog continued the students loosened up more and even began to enjoy it.

Jamie stared at Clark as he ran next to Amara, "We need some way to prove we're right."

"Hmmm I think I may have an idea" Amara declared as she quietly whispered it to her young friend.

Jamie nodded and quickly ran forward until he was next to Roberto and "accidentally" pushed him. The Brazilian boy stumbled and was in for a surprise when Amara aimed a huge shot of heat at him. Roberto's powers activated and he was now in Sunspot mode but he was going out of control. Everyone watched in shock as he flew and spiraled out of control.

Jamie screamed, "Mr. Kent you have to do something!"

Clark turned to the small boy and gave him a calming look. Once he made sure everyone was safe, he shot off the ground and grabbed Sunspot. The teacher held him down until his powers eventually stopped. This took all of five seconds and left all the students in shock as they stared at their teacher.

"Is everyone okay?" the black haired man asked with worry.

Once everyone nodded he gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm just going to cut this short today. Go have fun kids"

The students recovered from their shock and happily screamed as they ran off in twenty different directions.

Amara lingered, "If that isn't enough evidence we're living with idiots."

"Hmm we need more proof" Jamie said in a evil tone.

The fiery girl nodded and they put their heads together to come up with another plan.

/ /

/ /

/ /

He cast a doubtful look in the mirror as he stood next to Amara in some clothing store.

"So this is really what's in?" Clark asked.

Amara nodded, "Yes Mr. Kent I just happened to hear Logan talk about your little crush on a certain weather witch and I want to help you."

"This shirt is a little too tight" he said instead of acknowledging his crush.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, "You're buying it!"

The now teacher groaned but went back into the changing room. He slipped out of the tight polo and khaki chinos. Another groan escaped his throat when a shower of clothes were thrown to him.

In the end his student approved of the choking blue button down paired with an even dark blue and red striped tie, with grey slacks. The rest of the clothes bought followed this pattern of button downs, ties, and dress pants. The girl made him buy pocket squares for god sakes, she was as persuasive as the devil.

The only win he was allowed were comfortable wool sweater v-necks, crew neck sweaters, and a few hoodies. If he wasn't rich the store wouldn't be even close to his range. Yet as he looked at all the clothes the saleswoman was folding there seemed to be some kind of common theme within them. Ignoring it he accepted his card from the girl and quickly walked out with several bags and Amara in tow.

"I'm never going out with you again" he grumbled.

The brunette winked, "Sure! Anyways I want a cookie and you're buying me one!"

Clark rolled his eyes but bought the cookies for her anyway. The sight of them reminded him of his dream the night before. Sure they weren't intricately decorated with frosting but the taste was quite similar. In fact, there was something about Amara that reminded him of Katherine. Was it the continuous twinkle in their eyes or their childish hope. He ignored the onslaught of thoughts and walked outside. Maybe Ororo was right. Katherine might be looking down at him right now, smiling.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Storm walked the halls of the mansion at night with graceful ease. All the rooms were silent except for one in the girls wings. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized it was most likely Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabitha again. Those girls just didn't get the idea of a curfew. She knocked on the door and walked in once she heard a flurry of giggles. To her shock it was the regular group plus Amara who was always so behaved.

"Girls curfew is at eleven and it's twelve right now" she said in an inpatient tone.

Kitty smiled, "Sit down Storm! We heard that a certain new teacher has quite the crush on you."

"Ladies that is completely inappropriate" the teacher said with a blush as she was pulled onto the bed.

Tabitha gave her a secretive look, "Don't worry Ms. Monroe we haven't told a living soul."

"Plus at your age it must be nice to have a guy think you're gorgeous" Amara added.

Storm blushed, "Did he really say that?"

"No but I bet he's thinking it" Kitty said with a bright smile.

Amara gave her a wink, "Today I went shopping with Mr. Kent and got him a whole new wardrobe so he has almost as much class as you do and I'm pretty sure he agreed to buy all those clothes for you..."

"Even if that's true..." she said.

The Chinese girl interrupted her, "It's definitely true!"

"Just act like the perfect lady you are and we'll get Mr. Kent to do the rest." Amara declared.

Boom Boom smirked, "It's all under control."

Before she knew it, Storm was out the door and walking to her room in confusion. Was it true that Clark did hold emotions for her? He was so hard to read, maybe they were mistaken. Yet even with her doubts the thought of him liking her made her blush and smile. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Okay so you were right about distracting Storm" Kitty admitted.

Amara nodded, "Yup and now that you believe me that Clark is Superman because of the incident yesterday, everything is going to plan. I made sure he bought clothes as classy as Storms."

"They're going to be the hottest couple ever!" Jubilee squealed.

All the girls yelled at the same time, "Agreed!"

/ /

/ /

/ /

"Come on out Mr. Kent!" Tabitha screamed at his door.

He gave a muffled response, "No way in hell am I going out there in this."

"I'm sure you look fine." the blonde replied as she checked her nails.

Clark paused, "No! This is not cool."

"Either you come out now or I blow your door into a million different pieces."

"...Fine."

The handsome man walked out of his room and shut his eyes, not wanting to see the girl's reaction.

She whistled, "Dang Mr. Kent you look pretty good!"

He stared down at the navy blue pinstriped vest with matching pants, partially rolled up white button up, and dark red tie.

"I don't look good at all" he muttered.

The blonde sighed, "For the last time you look good! I think Storm will like it."

Clark pouted but walked down to the dining room, with Tabitha trailing behind him. As they walked into the dining room the girls all gave him obvious thumbs ups as they looked in Storm's direction. He nervously shuffled towards her and gave her a smile.

Storm returned the smile with a bright one of his own, "Hello Clark."

"Hi" he replied.

Ororo handed him a cup, "Just some tea."

"My favorite" Clark said smiling at their understanding.

She gestured at his clothes, "Trying something different?"

"I guess you could say that" he shrugged.

Storm smiled, "Well I rather like it."

"Thank you." he replied.

Logan gruffly slammed his juice down, "While you love birds are here, Chuck and I have to go do some business."

"I could take your place." the blue eyed man offered.

Wolverine grunted, "This ain't your usual outing."

"I'll try my best to take care of the students." he smiled.

Bobby happily yelled, "Free day!"

"No Mr. Drake we will all be training outside." Storm corrected.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot Frosty."

"Why does everyone blame me?" the group's usual victim cried.

Clark took a bite of toast, "We'll just be practicing our powers."

"This time Ice cube, you get away." Kitty glared.

The rest of the group started to mess with Bobby and blamed him for several other events that had happened. Clark sighed at the antics of the teenagers but smiled once his eyes met Ororo's. They would always have the kids in common.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Dinah adjourned the group meeting and quickly gathered all her papers. With Clark gone the efficiency of the Justice League had faltered and everyone was working overtime. The public curiosity about Clark's disappearance didn't help either.

She sighed when she realized Bruce was standing behind her. Why did he always have to do that? What was wrong with just approaching someone? A groan escaped her mouth but she turned around and smiled.

"Is there a problem?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

He gruffly replied, "You know what I'm going to say."

"No Bruce." the blonde refused.

Bruce glared at Dinah, "We have to find him."

"I'm not going to invade Clark's privacy for your own fear of him." she replied fiercely.

The dark knight laughed condescendingly, "If you think I fear him you're even more foolish than I thought."

"You don't fear him?" she questioned incredulously. "Then why do we have to find him so badly?"

He turned quickly and let his cape swish, "I'm smart enough to not trust _anyone_."

"I get that you have issues but as leader of the Justice League _I_ make the decisions."

"Leader? Superman was the real leader and you're just the replacement."

"...that may be but I take my job seriously."

Bruce walked out, "If something happens I'll be sure you feel the repercussions."

Dinah sighed when he left and tiredly rubbed her forehead. Leave it to Bruce to pour salt on a wound. She wasn't stupid, she knew who the real leader of the league was. After a moment to herself, she gathered her things and walked out of the conference room. It didn't matter if she wasn't what the people wanted, it wouldn't stop her from doing her best.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Xavier and Logan surveyed the damage done in complete silence. The building that had formerly housed his brother was a crumbling mess. Most of the people had survived but there had been a few casualties. Cain had always had problems controlling himself. Yet, somewhere inside of the man was his brother.

"It seems my brother has escaped." he sighed.

His friend crouched down and smelled the debris, "He was here and he was looking for you."

"There is no doubt in my mind that he is going to the institute." the professor nodded.

Logan looked slightly nervous, "We should leave Chuck he'll come after you first."

"I fear many things but I will never fear my own brother."

"I'm sorry to tell you this Chuck, but I don't agree with you on this one."

"That is your own choice my friend."

/ /

/ /

/ /

Clark easily deflected Scott's beam and rolled out of the way from Bobby's ice shot. The group of New Mutants and X-men had tried to take down Clark for the past hour to no avail. The first problem being that they couldn't even hit him.

"Students please use your heads." Storm sighed from the sidelines.

He smiled as he threw one of Tabitha's booms back at her, "If you work together, you might have a chance."

"Does anyone have a plan?" Spike cried.

Kitty phased through the newest teacher and tried to kick him, "Are you made of steel?"

"Kitty, are you okay?" he leaned down and tried to help her up.

She held her foot and sniffled, "I will be."

He smirked after realizing it was a trap. They had used her as a distraction and didn't think he would notice Roberto flying towards him. Clark grabbed Roberto with no visible effort and threw him gently away.

Jean tried to read his mind but found it too confusing, "I don't know what he's thinking."

"Let's take a break." he yelled to the tired students.

Everyone ran to where Storm had set up drinks at a table and chatted happily. The former superhero smiled at the kids and answered his ringing phone. He frowned at all the new information and quickly shut his phone after the conversation was done.

"We need to go somewhere safe." Clark announced urgently.

Jean spoke up, "Why? We can help!"

"Not this time." he said evenly.

Scott yelled, "We can!"

"I can promise, that you will be of no help." the teacher said angrily.

The leader of the X-men gave him a hurt look, "Why? Do you not think we could handle it."

"I'm not sure if I can handle it myself." he replied.

The group looked at each other in understanding and moved. All the students followed him as he ran to the Danger Room. He locked up the room and told the students to go into the observation tower. Scott hesitated as everyone left.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Cyclopes asked with a worried expression.

Clark took of his vest and rolled up his sleeves, "GO!"

"You can't do this alone." Storm attempted.

He took her by the shoulders, "I'll be fine but you need to go."

"But..." the beautiful woman hesitated.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Please, for me."

She nodded and ran out. Just as she left a wall crumbled open and a huge man stalked in. His head was covered in what looked like a dome and Clark started to regret not working out more after looking at his hulking body.

"You don't have to do this Marko." he tried to reason.

Juggernaut didn't answer but threw a punch at him. He managed to stop it but was surprised at the struggle he had to put up. The villain was also surprised to find someone with equal or more strength than him

Clark flipped out of the way and threw a punch with full strength. Cain staggered back and held his aching chest. With a fearsome roar the man ran towards him and grew more angry when he dodged the blow.

"You've never faced an opponent stronger than you so you don't know what to do." he said evenly.

Marko ignored him and threw another punch. Clark went under his legs and kicked him to the ground. He jumped high off the ground and used all his strength to slam his fists into Juggernaut's fallen back. The man collapse onto the ground and remained motionless.

Wolverine and Xavier came in through the hole in the wall. They looked surprised at the fallen figure but moved towards Clark.

"You took him down?" Logan asked with surprise.

He nodded, "I guess."

"Thank you my friend." the Professor smiled politely.

Clark stared at the fallen figure and suddenly yelled, "MOVE!"

The giant moved quickly and moved to attack Charles. The superhero jumped in front of his friend and took the full brunt of the blow. He staggered back and gasped at the foreign feeling...pain.

In his shock, Cain hit him again and actual blood came out of his face. The teacher looked in complete shock.

Wolverine yelled, "Kent!"

He suddenly came back to reality and flew with full speed and strength at Marko. Juggernaut stumbled but came straight towards him again. Clark didn't even hesitate to punch him fiercely on the head, making his helmet fly off in the process. Xavier looked on in shock as he continued to pummel his brother. After five minutes, Clark stopped and didn't even look to see Cain fall down with bruises and blood.

He pushed his hair back, "Don't ever mess with my friends."

"That was incredible, I usually have to use very taxing mind attacks on him to make my brother fall." Xavier said with shock.

Clark took off his blood splattered shirt, "It was nothing."

"My friend, you actually bleed." he started.

He smiled, "It doesn't matter because it wasn't for me."

"Are you okay?" Storm cried as she ran to him.

Rahne looked worried, "He hit you pretty hard."

"I've gotten worse." he shrugged.

Ororo shook her head, "We are going to the infirmary."

Everyone laughed at his complaining and teased him lightly as they left. Maybe being here was making Clark better. Helping him...heal.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Diana sat with Zatanna, Dinah, Power Girl and Shayera in her embassy. The women had all been called together by Dinah and she had offered her work place to be polite. The group had started with tea and coffee, but they were all truly curious.

Dinah cleared her throat, "I've called you all together because I have a very private mission for us."

"What is it?" Diana asked.

Black Canary sighed, "We will be looking for Clark. Bruce has urged me to find him but I want to do this for my own reason."

"Being?" Shayera spoke.

She analyzed, "Maybe our friend just wants to make sure Clark is okay."

"I'm sorry about Bruce making you worry." Zatanna apologized for her friend.

Dinah frowned, "He demanded we find him for safety , then, he insulted me."

"Sounds like Bruce to me." Karen shrugged.

Shayera whispered to Zatanna, "Who invited her? Everyone knows Karen and Diana don't get along."

"I invited Power Girl because she'll be a big help in finding Clark." Dinah interjected.

Karen nodded, "My history is a lot different than his but I think I could track him."

"You'll be a big help." Diana said tersely.

Dinah cut in, "Anyways, are we all in agreement here?"

"Yes." everyone said calmly.

Shayera asked, "Why us?"

"The guys wouldn't understand I guess. I assumed we were all worried about Clark." Dinah answered.

Zatanna smiled, "He was one of my first friends in the Justice League even though he was kind of afraid of magic."

"Superman was also the first to welcome me." Shayera nodded.

Diana looked reminiscent, "Clark was the first man to truly challenge and understand me."

"He was the first person I've ever met who understood me too." Karen remembered.

Dinah smiled at all of them, "And he reassured me of my role in the justice league. Clark has all helped us in great ways so this may be our way of thanking him."

"Let's find our friend." Shayera declared.

/ /

/ /

/ /

Storm gently wiped the blood off his forehead and blushed when she moved on to his chest. Clark was already charming so with his hard muscles, broad shoulders, and just perfectly cut body, he was a little hard to be around.

"You're a great nurse." he grinned.

She smiled, "You're a horrible patient."

"I'm not used to pain." he shrugged.

She tilted her head, "You don't have a weakness?"

"I got over it." he answered evenly.

Storm put her hands around his head, "Why is it that whenever you get close to me you back away?"

"I should get going." he said in a noncommittal way.

She stared into his eyes, "Really?"

"I don't know." Clark whispered as he moved closer to her.

When their lips almost met the sound of the infirmary slamming open interrupted their almost kiss. He quickly jumped away and looked expectantly at Scott.

Summers looked at them weirdly, "I just thought we could hang out."

"You mean train?" he corrected.

The teenager looked sheepish, "Maybe."

"Let's go." he nodded.

Storm gently put a bandage on his brow, "Now you can go."

"Thank you." he said genuinely as he pulled on a plain white v neck.

The boys muttered buy as they jogged outside. Clark calmly told Scott to relax and paced around him.

"What makes one a better man?" he questioned.

Scott looked confused, "I don't know."

"Control Mr. Summers, control." Clark corrected.

The student smiled, "Is this philosophical mode?"

"Mr. Summers." he said seriously. "I'm trying to help you."

Scott lost his smile, "Sorry."

"Shoot a laser beam at me."

"...okay."

Scott focused on him and took of his sunglasses. Clark didn't even stumble and tried to motivate his student. After several minutes Scott stopped and with great effort put on his sunglasses again.

"I can't do it." Scott sighed.

The mentor took him by the shoulders, "Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T." Cyclopes exploded.

He sighed, "If you can't learn control than you are nothing but a lesser man. It's a mental battle _not_ a physical one."

"I'm pretty sure it's a physical one." the teenager said more calmly.

Clark shook his head with disappointment, "Until you understand what I mean, you won't ever fully control your powers."

"But..."

"Do you think I want to do this? I do believe in you but you need to gain a better understanding of yourself."

"I know who I am."

"Easier said than done."

Scott frowned, "I'll try."

"That's all I ask." he said gently.

The teenager walked inside in an attempt to clear his head and understand what he was trying to tell him. Clark sighed and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. He understood how hard it was to confront himself but Scott's behavior told him he had to do it. It was hard having powers that couldn't be controlled. People with easy control like Charles and Kitty didn't understand the struggle put into self control. You had to break yourself down and build yourself up again. A few experiences with red kryptonite had taught him a lot about consequences and confronting yourself. His alter ego was such a jerk.

He just felt tired...maybe from his fight, maybe from the kids, or most likely because of his age. The years were getting to him and it was to the point where he couldn't shake it off anymore.

/ /

/ /

/ /

The superwomen sat in a car on the outskirts of Bayville. Karen had somehow used Clark's dog Krypto to track him to the small town. Something about the animal having extreme sense or something. The young Zatara wasn't having a good time. Getting flown none too gently by Karen had been little fun. Then, since she was the only one with insurance she was forced to get the car. She made good money but still.

"Who chose a freaking prius?" Zatanna complained.

Diana looked hurt, "It's environmentally friendly."

"I know but pretty much all of us are about six foot and we are all breaking our necks in here." the magician defended.

Shayera gave her a look, "At least you don't have wings!"

"Ladies, how are we supposed to fit in if we're so noticeable?" Dinah cried.

Karen shrugged, "I don't know about that, we're all in civilian clothes."

"I just get the feeling that we don't really blend." Zatanna said hesitantly.

Dinah looked around at all the beautiful women in the car, "I agree with Zee for once."

"I don't get it." Diana cut in with confusion.

Shayera shrugged, "I don't either."

"These earthlings." Karen shook her head.

Dinah sighed, "Anyways, Zee please do a tracker smell on Clark."

"Do you have something from him?" the magician asked.

Diana handed her an fashioned watch, "Here you go."

"namrepus kcart." Zatanna chanted lightly. "Someone needs to follow the watch because it's going to fly to Clark."

Karen smiled, "I'll handle this."

"Clark and I are good friends so I think words from me will help calm him." Diana interrupted.

The blonde looked thoughtful, "By all means then."

"I expected a fight." Shayera admitted frankly.

Dinah glared at Thangarian, "Thank you for being so understanding Karen."

Before the conversation could continue, Clark's watch began to glow and shot out of the car. Zatanna watched on as Diana flew furiously after it. The group grew bored after a while and began a game of contact. No one could ever guess Karen's words and Shayera had no patience.

After several frustrating games Diana flew back with an excited smile. All the women looked up expectantly.

"Kal is near my friends." she exclaimed.

AN: This chapter was extra long to apologize for the wait.


End file.
